eternal chronicles
by poushk36
Summary: A werewolf encounters an unstoppable force and now has to find a way to save his life before he is killed by it. Please tell me what you guys think. Honest opinions please. Let me know if i should keep writing or just give up as a writer.


The Eternal Chronicles

main characters

Wicker- a rare vampire with two hearts who doesn't hesitate to kill and enjoys killing. The only people he wont kill are Cloud, Nyx, and Toby. Hates almost all humans and is clouds older brother as well as Toby's best friend. Highly protective of the people close to him

Toby- a werewolf with a bad temper and wickers best friend. Highly protective of the people close to him. Wont hesitate to kill his opponents.

Side characters

Nyx- a human who is close to both Toby and Wicker

Cloud- human-Wickers little sister and a good friend of Toby

Fate- neko- lives with Toby and Wicker and is a very good friend of both

Shane- kitsune- a very good friend of Toby's and a very good killer as well as a womanizer

Skye5-human- hunter- very hyper active

The tree branch slap the man across his face as he runs as fast as he can. Ignoring the pain from the tree slap, as well as the pain in his chest from running for so long, the man continues to run for his life. Not paying attention to the ground the man trips and falls over a rock. As he tries to get back up as fast as he can he stops,while he is standing on one knee, as he senses a presence behind him. The presence gave off a murderous blood lust that filled the air with coldness and fear.

The man turned around to see what could give off such a presence, but when he turned around all he could see was a silhouette in the shadows as if all light had purposely avoided this mysterious demonic figure. The man is so terrified that he literally begins to choke on his own fear. The figure watches in amusement as the man chokes and gasps for air. The figure spoke one word "breathe" and the man stop choking but is still frozen with fear. As the figure steps into the light the mans eyes widen with shock.

The mysterious figure wasn't a demon or a monster it was a young Japanese boy dressed in all black even his hair was black. He had a slim yet muscular body build. The boy heard something rustle in the bushes and turned towards them to see what it was. A gray wolf slowly emerge from the bushes crouched and growling with its fangs exposed ready to attack the mystery kid. The Japanese boy stared thoroughly at the wolf before talking to it.

"Toby interfere with my kill and I'll beat you till your 1/16th alive."

The wolf stop growling and immediately shifted into a young black boy. The black boy was tall and very muscular. Both boys started a friendly conversation almost completely ignoring the petrified man.

"Wicker you could have told me you were coming to town"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Well I'm surprised, who the fuck is this guy?"

"Dinner"

"I could have cooked you something"

"No thanks"

"Well hurry up and eat its 2:00am and I'm buck ass naked"

"I can see that"

"Just hurry up dude".

Wicker turned to the man and covered his mouth with his hand so no one would hear the man scream. Wicker opened his mouth and let his fangs slip out of his gums and began to drain the man of all his blood. As he finished he looked for a place to put the corps of the man. He saw a dumpster and throw the corpse in there. "Lets go Toby lead the way to your house". Toby shifted back into a wolf and ran as fast as he can to his house with wicker close behind him.

Toby shifted back into human form and lifted up the door mat in front of his house to get the key and unlocked his door. Wicker watched Toby walk into a big two story house in a nice neighborhood as he stood at the door way.

"come in"

As wicker walked in he looked around the house and began to comment it."nice house"

page 2

"Thanks. Your room is upstairs on the left there are four rooms and one bathroom which is down the hall on the first floor."

"Wheres your room?"

"Upstairs on the right. Night dude I'm going to bed, so do whatever you want. I suggest you take a shower and wash off all that blood you can wear some of my clothes that are in the bathroom they're already clean."

"Is cloud still living here?'

"of course."

Cloud was Wickers younger sister. She was only 16, three years younger than wicker, and has lived in Toby's house for two years.

"I'm glad she likes it here"

"whats not to like I'm the oldest person in this house and I really don't nag about anything. Now go to bed so I can sleep."

"sure."

After wicker took a shower he dried himself off and went in his room to sleep.

As Toby lie in his bed he suddenly felt something wrap around him. He wiggled to get out of what ever had grabbed him but the more he struggled the more whatever had him continued to hold on. After twenty five minuets of struggling Toby gave up and sighed heavily immediately after he heard a giggle and knew what had him.

"Fate?"

"TOBY!"

"Didn't we talk about morning hugs?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm hugging you at night"

"Wait night! Shit I have to go. Wait hold on how long have you been hugging me?"

"For five hours and its 10:20"

"Fuck I really have to go. Fate I'll play with you when I get back but right now I have get dressed and leave"

Toby ran into his closet and grabbed a bunch of random clothes and began getting dressed in a hurry. Thankfully he was already wearing underwear and socks, he put on his combat boots and ran out the door. He ran for two blocks before stopping and noticed that it started to rain.

"Shit I should have grabbed a umbrella. I fucking hate the rain."

Toby has always hated rain since he was a little kid. It wasn't so much about getting wet, he just has a sever case of aqua phobia from years of water torture at an orphanage he grow up in since he was three days old. He decided to hide under a tree until the rain died down. While sitting under the tree avoiding the rain he pulled out a picture from his pocket. The picture was of the back of a young woman's head the young woman was his mother. It was the only picture he had as well as the only clue to find the women who gave him up.

Toby started to slowly put the picture back in his pocket as he heard a growling sound come from behind the tree. All of a sudden the air was filled with the smell of blood and the feeling of pure fright. It was as if Wicker was there standing behind the tree but Toby knew better he knew what Wicker's presence felt like and it wasn't his it was a hundred times worse than that. Toby immediately jumped out from under the tree and turned to see what was behind him. He saw a woman with long

black hair that covered her face like the girl from the grudge but he could see her eyes. She look to be

about twenty and had blood coming out of her mouth as if it was her own spit. The clothes she wore were tattered and mostly covered in both dry and wet blood.

Toby's instincts screamed at him to attack her so he did just that. He ran at her and throw a quick jab at her with his right hand. She caught the punch as if it was nothing and began to crush his hand. Toby jumped up and kicked her in the chest with both legs as hard as he could she step back two steps unaffected by the jump kick acting as if it had just been a finger flick. She ran at Toby and he did a front flip over her landing behind her and did a leg sweep knocking her down on the floor. He jumped up and tried to land a punch in her face while she was on the ground, but she caught his punch and throw him 10 ft away from her. She immediately got up and picked Toby up and punched him five times in the gut, each hit felt as if he was getting hit by a wrecking ball going full force, the last hit sent him flying 15ft away from her. He took off his shirt, boots, and his pant leaving nothing on but his underwear also leaving the woman paused with a blank expression on her face.

"I don't know what the hell you are cause you don't smell like a vampire and no human is this strong but I'm not dying tonight!"

Toby pulled down his underwear and shifted into a wolf, running at the woman at full force jumping up and taking a big chunk out of her neck. She turned around and looked at Toby then put her hand on the big hole in her neck were blood was gushing out of like a geyser. The hole healed in seconds perfectly as if nothing had happened to her. She ran at Toby and picked him up by the neck choking him and began to punch him 15 times breaking seven of his ribs and causing the wolf to hack up blood. She slammed the wolf on the concrete floor as hard as she could causing massive internal damage to the wolf. She lifted up the wolf's mouth and put both hands on each of his jaws preparing to rip them apart. Before she could even stretch the jaws Wicker ran at full speed and punched her at full power sending the women crashing through a nearby building wall.

"BACK OFF!"

Wicker picked up the wolf and ran back to Toby's house. Toby shifted back into human form as Wicker put him on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"CLOUD, FATE ONE OF YOU GET IN HERE AND HEAL TOBY NOW!"

Cloud, a petite girl that was five foot six with light blue hair and looked like a white girl wearing pajamas, came running from the kitchen into the living room with medical equipment. Fate, a petite girl with snow skin, cat ears, and black hair wearing footy pajamas with her tail sticking out, came running from her room upstairs and placed her hands above Toby and began chanting in an ancient language. Light came from Fates hands and began to heal Toby but not fast enough. Toby was dying and he could feel it. His hands were cold, his body was numb and heavy, his head was pounding, and his vision was blurring in and out. He could make out that Cloud, Wicker, and Fate were talking to him maybe even screaming at him but he couldn't hear there words or anything at all. In his mind he thought to himself " so this is how I die? Eh all and all I lived a good life and made great friends. Fuck life its over rated anyway." Toby's eyes closed. All of a sudden Toby could hear Fates voice reaching him through the darkness he was slipping into.

"TOBY!."

Toby began to rethink his decision on dying,while opening his eyes, he saw fate crying over him. He could never bear to see her cry, not the girl he looked at and treated as his daughter. Wicker ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and ran back into the living room. He opened Toby's mouth and put his arm right above it and began slicing it open over and over again making his vampire blood gush out like a running faucet, healing Toby at an incredible rate. Cloud took out a syringe from her pocket that as filled with morphine and injected it into Toby to ease his pain. Between Cloud's morphine, Wickers blood, and Fates magic Toby was completely healed within two hours. Wicker ran at vampric speed upstairs to Toby's room and got some underwear, black jeans, and a white t-shirt and ran back

downstairs in the blink of an eye.

"Here put these on." Wicker said as he handed Toby his clothes. As the trio turned around as Toby began to get dressed Cloud began to interrogate him.

"So what and who did this to you?"

"Don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"Just that. In case you didn't notice I was getting my ass whooped. I didn't exactly stop to ask for a name."

"Male or female?"

"Female. She looked to be in her early twenties maybe late teens. You can turn around now."

"Did you get a sent off of her?"

"Not a strong one since it was raining but I could smell that she wasn't a vampire or a human. She smelled of blood and rotting flesh. I don't think it was hers though."

"Hmmmm? Was there any special features about her? How strong was she?"

"She was stronger then superman does that give you a clue how strong she is? She had blood coming out of her mouth continuously."

"I need to do research in order to find out exactly what attacked you. You know your a dumb ass for not taking my brother with you. If you had taken him with you then this wouldn't have happened your fucking lucky he showed up when he did."

Cloud went in her room, shut the door and began to do immediate research. Wicker went in his room to go feed on the bags of blood he had in his room to replace all the blood he had lost giving to Toby. Fate sat on the couch next to Toby and began to hug him tightly and Toby hugged her back.

"I'm fine Fate. I'm still alive"

"Only because Wicker saved you. If it wasn't for him you'd have died"

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me I just got my ass whooped which means I need to go to a bar and forget this whole thing."

"NO!"

"Or I could just stay here and cuddle with you all night till I fall asleep."

Toby and Fate both fell asleep on the couch. Fate was wrapped around Toby's torso so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

Wicker walked out his room after a full days sleep and a full stomach. He walked down stairs to Cloud's room. As he walked inside his sisters room he noticed four bookshelves. One of the book shelves was filled with games for her Xbox 360 which is hooked up to her 36 inch flat screen TV. The other three shelves were filled with books on every kind of legend and monster possible. Wicker walked up to his sister who was sitting on her bed doing research on her laptop.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No. I found out what attacked Toby. It was a berserker"

Wicker saw the fear in Clouds eyes that she tried to hide as she uttered that sentence.

"How bad is it?"

Cloud cleared her throat as if something was logged in it before speaking. She hesitated to say what it meant. Wicker could hear her heart beat faster as she tried to speak. "Cloud?" wicker said in a concerned brotherly way.

"Its very bad. The fact that you two got away is nothing short of a miracle. A berserker is something that feeds on fear. It kills everything it sees and enjoys doing it. Once it gets a target it will stop at

nothing to kill it. If they're wounded they heal within seconds no matter how bad the wound is, their also immortal and they don't age. They're immensely strong and are always pissed off which makes them stronger. They make the hulk and superman look like bitches."

"Fuck. How fast are they?"

"Very. They never get tired and can run for days. They make vampires look like slugs."

Cloud stop and wondered something as a thought accrued to her. She wondered if she should ask her brother the question that's begging her.

"Wicker? Did she see you at all or see you come home?"

"No of course not. I ran as fast as I could to and from there."

"Good."

"wheres Toby and Fate?"

"They went out to Ihop to go eat breakfast."

"Isn't that bad."

"No Fate put a spell on them that keeps them hidden from anything supernatural"

"Thankfully that girl is very talented at magic."

Wicker turned around and walked out of Clouds room and shut the door behind him. The second the door closed cloud passed out from exhaustion. Wicker went in his room got on his closet floor, shut the closet door and went to sleep.

Toby walked in the door holding Fate in his arms while she slept. He shut the door and carried Fate to her room, placed her in her bed and tucked her in. Just as soon as he walked out and headed for the kitchen he heard a whoosh sound. He turned around to see Wicker holding out a sprite for him to take. "Thanks." Toby said as he headed for the living room to watch his 60'' flat screen TV. Wicker sat down next to him on the couch thinking of a way to tell his best friend about what he just learned. He decided that the best way was straight forward.

"You were attacked by a berserker."

"Straight to the point huh?"

"Would you like me to sugar coat it for you?"

"No. What the fuck is a berseker anyway?"

" Its something that is stronger than the hulk and superman put together. It can heal its wounds in seconds no matter how sever the wound is. They feed on fear and there always angry which makes them stronger. They don't age and there immortal. And they make vampires look like slugs when it comes to speed."

Toby listened to wicker in pure silence. The more he listened the more afraid he was, but he would never show his fear to anyone not even Wicker.

"anything else?"  
"Once they get a target they stop at nothing to kill it."  
"Let me guess. I'm the target right?"  
"Yep."

"lets go."

"Where to?"

"Work. Did you think I get all this shit for free? O and your running with me on your back."

Toby and Wicker walked out side and Wicker locked the door behind them. Toby hopped on Wicker's back and told him where to go. In seconds they were in front of a warehouse that looked abandoned but it wasn't as Wicker could smell and hear multiple people inside.

"So what is this place Toby?"

"A fight club for everything supernatural."

the duo walked up to the door of the warehouse. Toby knocked on the door four times and a big buff Mexican dressed like a biker walked outside. Toby's eyes turned into wolf eyes, he opened his mouth and his canine teeth grew longer and sharper. The buff Mexican nodded his head towards Toby and turned towards Wicker and asked "What about him?" Wicker opened his mouth and let his fangs come out. The buff Mexican nodded and let Wicker pass. As they walked in they saw at least seven hundred people, three bars on each side of the warehouse, a place to dance in the back, and five cages in the middle where people were fighting for money. "Wicker the rules are simple. Fight till the other person gives up or dies."

"this is how you get paid?"

"Yep. Now if you excuse me I'll be in the gay bar."

"Wait. Whose that?" Wicker said as he pointed to the cage in the middle. In the cage were two fighters. One was getting the shit whooped out of her by the other fighter who moved as if she couldn't get tired. She was dressed in all black. The girl dressed in all black grabbed the other girl by the neck and snapped it effortlessly without hesitation.

"That is skye5. The single most hyper active person you will ever meet. Don't try to fight her."

"Noted."

Toby left Wicker and headed straight for the gay bar that was on the left side of the warehouse. As he got closer he noticed a boy who appeared to be seventeen. He was white and wore blue skinny jeans with a dark red hoodie. His eyes were covered by his bangs. His hair was short and the front of it was pink while the back was white. He had a slim figure. Toby walked right next to him and could smell he was a human. He turned to the boy and started flirting immediately.

"So whats your name?"

"Seth."

"So Seth wanna fuck?"

"Wow that's pretty bold."

"Life is short so why not be a little bold."

"lets go then."

Toby followed Seth to the bathroom. Wicker walked into one of the cages and saw another vampire. As soon as the cage door shut wicker and the other vampire ran at each other at blinding speed. Wicker grabbed the other vampire by the neck and threw him at the cage wall. The vampire got up ran towards wicker and threw a right jab. Wicker caught the jab and twisted the vampires fist in a way that flipped the vampire over. As the vampire hit the ground wicker shoved his hand in the vampires neck and grabbed the neck bone, pulling it out, separating the head from the body killing the vampire and causing his body to fall apart like a water balloon.

In the bathroom stall Seth and Toby were making out heavily. Toby had Seth pinned up against the wall. As Seth was unbuckling Toby's pants Toby ripped open Seth's jacket and shirt at the same time. Just as Seth had his hand down Toby's pants the werewolf's instincts were suddenly telling him to stop and run. The more he ignored his instincts the more they screamed at him. Finally Toby gave in to his instincts and walked out the bathroom leaving Seth horny and wondering if he did something wrong. Wicker saw Toby and notice something was wrong with him he ran towards him to see what was wrong.

"Toby whats wrong?"

"We have to go now my instincts are screaming at me to get far far away from this place fast."

"Fine." As the duo turned around to leave they were immediately stop by skye5 who started to talk to Toby.

"Hi Toby. Wanna free-run?"  
page 7

"Not now skye5 me and Wicker really have to go asap."

"Can I come?" wicker immediately stepped into the conversion

"Toby we can't bring her with us."

"Yes we can now pick her up and lets go." Wicker picked up skye5 and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed Toby and ran outside as fast as he could. Just as he stopped when they were two miles away from the warehouse Wicker stopped. He turned around and noticed the warehouse had exploded. Toby took out a pair of binoculars from his pocket, he look through them, and saw the berserker killing everyone effortlessly. Toby handed the binoculars to Wicker who saw her easily kill seven vampires with out trying. "Hell no" Wicker said has he ran back to the house. As wicker entered the house he threw Skye5 down on the couch and let go of Toby.

"We have to do something about that berserker Toby. She killed seven hundred sups single handed, but first what do we do about her?"

"She can stay here with us."

"Hell no"

"why?"  
"The house is full."

"So?"

"where the hell is she gonna sleep?"

"She can sleep in Fate's room." Toby said as he headed towards his room upstairs. Just as he was half way upstairs Toby heard a crashing sound and ran back downstairs to see what it was. Both Wicker and Toby stood in amazement and shock as Skye5 ran through the kitchen and living room back and forth, jumping off of furniture and literary jumping off the walls. "What...The...Fuck" Toby said as he watched Skye5 jump off of a wall, reach the ceiling and jump off of it.

"You said she was the single most hyper active person ever."

"Yeah but I didn't know I invited the fucking Road Runner into my house."

"Think she'll get tired?"

"hell no."

"Got any ideas before she tears the house up?"

Toby reached in his pocket and pulled out a smoke grenade and throw it at Skye5. As the smoke from the grenade cleared Wicker and Toby could see Skye5 passed out on the edge of the couch. "knock out gas nice touch." Wicker said as he noticed Toby had also been affected by the gas. Wicker ran in his room and passed out from the huge headache he had from watching Skye5.

Making pancakes for Fate, Toby noticed out of the corner of his eye that Skye5 had found his swimming pool in his back yard. As he handed Fate her plate he walked towards the door and left a note saying that he'd be back in a few days. After 3 days of walking Toby finally arrived at a club called "Nest". Inside the club Toby saw a girl setting in the back. The girl had medium spiked black hair with the tips of the hair blonde. She had a koi fish tattoo going down the top half of her left arm. She wore a black leather jacket, a red t shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. Toby walked up to the girl as she was flirting with another girl.

"Always trying to score. You never change do you Shane?"  
"O MY GOD TOBY! Sit sit. Here I'll buy you a drink hey waitress over here. Long time no see pal."

"I'll take two screwdrivers please." Toby said to the waitress. "So whose your new friend?"

"This is Sam. I'm trying to convince her to be one hell of a animal for one night"

"I see. Anyway Shane I kinda need your help with a problem that I currently got into."

"Sure what problem do you have?"

"I'm being hunted by a berserker. I know your old master lived to die of old age and he had the same problem. I need to know how he lived so long, how did he out smart it?"

"You can't out smart these things nor can you fight them. There is a way out but I know you won't be willing to take it."

"Try me."

"Fine. There is a certain spell that calms a berserker just long enough for you to talk to it. You have to convince it to choose another target, if it agrees they tell you to pick your best friend to die." Shane leaned in closer to Toby's face and whispered to him with a big wicked grin on her face "Do you have it in you to send your best friend to his death?" Toby calmly sat and drank his drink before he noticed a crowd of eight men walking towards them.

Toby notice one of them had a knife in his hand. As he got up to leave one of the men pushed him back in his chair. As the eight men circled the three, one of them pulled up a chair and began talking to Shane.

"Shane you sly bitch. You stole $100,000 from us. Give it to us now and we promise to kill you quickly."

Shane took a drink from one of Toby's cups. As she finished drinking she spoke to the man with a big grin on her face. "All you had to do was ask nicely. Sure you can have your money back." Shane lifted her right arm putting the tip of her index finger to her mouth. "If you don't die of course." A small greenish blue flame lit on top of her finger, as she blew it out the eight men suddenly burst into flames leaving nothing behind but scorch marks of where they use to be. Scared out of his mind Sam ran off.

"Fucking pussy."

"You do realize you just killed eight men in front of her with out even getting out of your chair. Not bad for a halfbreed"

"Thanks and I didn't hear you complain."

"That's because I'm use to killing. Anyway where are you staying at?"

"Yeah about that I was wondering if maybe I could crash on your couch?"

"Of course you were. Come on lets you go you damn free loader. Hey how many times can you do that fire thing anyway?"

"Not that often. Since I'm only a halfbreed I can only do that trick once a week."

"Pity. Lets go."  
As Toby and Shane walked into his house they noticed the whole house was a wreck. The living room was covered in clothes and stuffing from the couch. The couch was flipped over covering Fate while she was sleeping. The kitchen was covered with food, the sink ran so much that it was plugged up and the the kitchen floor was covered in water. Knives were in the walls of the kitchen. On top of the kitchen table Skye5 was sleeping with both her hands and legs hand cuffed. As Shane and Toby walked through the house they noticed Wicker sitting on the stairs drinking a cup of microwaved blood.

"Wicker. The hell happen to my house? I was only gone for three days." Wicker calmly took a drink from his cup be fore answering Toby.

" I told you not to let Skye5 stay hear. Be happy I cleaned up the house. Now its only 10% dirty. I'll have the rest of the house cleaned up by tomorrow night"

" Ten percent!" Well Shane you wanted place to crash here you go. You get the stairs."

" Really?" Shane said giving Toby a death glare

"Look around not much space."

Toby walked over to the couch and flipped it over. He picked up Fate in his arms and put her on the couch, that is now rite side up. Finding a blanket on the floor he used it to cover up Fate. He kissed F  
ate on the forehead. After making sure that everyone was asleep he took off all of his clothes and shifted into a wolf and layed down on the floor next to the couch. Drifting off into a deep sleep Toby thought to himself in his mind. "Should I have Wicker be killed instead of me?"


End file.
